


Massage

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Innuendos are fun, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes home to Bedelia soaking in the tub. He gives her a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GillianIDontWorkOutAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GillianIDontWorkOutAnderson).



> Prompted by GillianIDontWorkOutAnderson. I twisted the prompts you gave me a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Hannibal arrives home at nearly 5pm, early enough to cook an extravagant dinner. His late nights preparing presentations and cementing their current identities have left her eating miserably for the last few weeks, he surmises, their last meal together being with Anthony Dimmond.

He leisurely places his keys on the entryway table and places his coat into the small closet. Hannibal expects to find her in the study, but instead finds her abandoned tablet and journal laying on the cushion of  the high-backed chair.

He wanders through their elegantly decorated house, the rooms melding their different tastes pleasantly until he comes to the master bedroom. Her deep blue yoga mat is flat on the hardwood floor and he hears a soft moan from the master bathroom. Softly knocking twice on the door, while simultaneously opening it, he finds Bedelia immersed in suds. The mirror is clouded with steam from the hot water and her right hand is pressed firmly into her neck.

“Is your shoulder bothering you again, Bedelia?” He steps fully into the room, concern etched on his face, leather shoes light on the immaculate tile. When she only nods in response, he knows that she is in deep pain and quickly rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

Adhesive Capsulitis of the shoulder.  She’d had it since they met, and yet he still feels responsible for her pain. He positions himself behind the copper tub and digs his thumbs into her aching neck, before moving to concentrate on her shoulder.

“I tried physical therapy again,” she moans in a voice that is mixed in pain and pleasure. “It’s not helping without the steroids.”

He kisses her neck softly, whispering an apology into her ear. Under assumed identities, their medical licenses were simply pieces of paper and they couldn’t risk seeing a Doctor. She relaxes into his touch and breathes deeply, as his kisses dip lower, his teeth lightly biting her collar bone. He massages her skin until she lets out a contented sigh. He finishes the massage, the sight of her soaked breasts bobbing in the water and light moans making his pants unbearably tight.

“When you’re finished soaking, please join me in the kitchen. Do you have any requests for dinner?”

Bedelia’s head lolls from side to side in pleasure, her joints feeling looser once again, for the time being. “It’s been nearly two weeks since I’ve had oysters,” she says with a coy smile, sensually kissing him. He suddenly has a hunger , deep in his stomach, that is not for food. He nods in approval of her choice and leaves a peck on the side of her lips, maneuvering to start a meal even Aphrodite would envy.

“Hannibal,” her throaty voice stops him in the door jamb. “Make sure you save room for dessert ,” she intones, rising from the soapy suds of the bathwater and reaching for the plush, white towel on its respective table. “ I’m sure it will taste _delicious_."

**Author's Note:**

> Bedelia's line about taste will be forever seared into my mind.


End file.
